


arm in arm (in arm)

by beili



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fanart, Inception Reverse Bang round 3, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, alwaysagirl!Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saito is curious about dreamshare. Ms. Arthur is curious about Saito.</p>
            </blockquote>





	arm in arm (in arm)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Learning Curve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/967900) by [redluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna). 



**Author's Note:**

> It belatedly occured to me that there was no reason not to post this here. My prompt for Inception Reverse Bang round 3, filled by the lovely [redluna](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redluna/pseuds/redluna) in her story [Learning Curve](http://archiveofourown.org/works/967900).


End file.
